Lola
Lady Lola ' is one of the Ladies-in-Waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary. She was briefly married to Lord Julien, who is publicly believed dead, and has since given birth to King Francis' only child. In ''Spiders in a Jar, Queen Elizabeth had her decapitated. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Long Live The King * Slaughter Of Innocence * The Plague * Extreme Measures * Our Undoing * Spiders In a Jar Personality Lola is brave, but is very stubborn and can be a little rude. She is loyal to her Queen, and has a deep caring nature about her, but is prone to lash out when upset. She craves for love and is scared of being left alone. Her wish to find love often makes her reactive and she would often use her heart more than her head. She's shocked of how vicious the French Court was when her beloved was killed. Throughout the season she starts being quite smart with how she interacts. She always tried to do the right thing, but doesn't always make it. She became pregnant with Francis' child while he and Mary were not engaged. Early Life Lola was hand picked by Marie de Guise to be a play mate, and when older, a Lady-in-waiting to Queen Mary when they were both little girls. Years later, Lola dated a Scottish boy named Colin MacPhail who worked on a farm, Lola lived with her family until she was sent to France in service of Queen Mary once more. Season 1 * '''Pilot Trumpets sound as they arrive at French Court waiting for their Queen. Lady Kenna, Greer Norwood, Lady Aylee and Lady Lola all emerge from their carriages. Admiring their greeting from the French Court, their own Queen arrives, and they are finally all together again. Mary Stuart asked if the woman beside the King is Queen Catherine, but it was Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress. And beside them is their son Sebastian, the King's favourite. Mary is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her. They exchanged greetings and Mary talked on sheepishly, loosing her composure. Francis then escorted Mary towards his parents for proper introduction. In Queen Mary's Rooms they are all given instructions on their duties to their Queen. After dressing up in new gowns and make up, they decide to explore the castle. Lola was taking a bath and was surprised when she felt a hand on her, but was very excited to see it was Colin MacPhail, her boyfriend from Scotland who traveled to join her in France. They embraced and Colin soon proposed, and she accepted. Once Lola was dressed they brought their case to Queen Catherine, who was pleased with this union. But the Queen asked Lola to do something for her, and had to leave the room. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding Lola and Greer are talking when Colin MacPhail walks in. Greer ask why he is talking to Mary instead of Lola. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink up. Then Mary suggest they all start dancing, as they do feathers fall from the ceiling. Later at the bedding ceremony Lola and the girls decide to spy of the even, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. When they decide they've seen enough, they run off in different directions. Lola goes to look for Colin and appears to be unable to find him. The day morning Mary informs them Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her that night, and was taken away by her guards. Lola tells them that Colin told her, someone had put him up to it. Mary decided she want to talk with Colin herself. However after meeting with the King and Queen finds out Colin was beheaded at dawn that morning. Lola blames Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves, upset. * Snakes in the Garden Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in The Throne Room when Prince Charles finds out about his engagement to Lady Madeleine. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be with Price Francis. That afternoon they are all gathered in Mary's chambers when King Henry and Queen Catherine make a personal appearance. They inform them that Colin has escaped and is now most likely in The Blood Wood. Mary request to see him when he is found. Preferably alive. The next morning they all attend Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party. Kenna asks who the King is talking with since he's clearly ignoring the Queen. Greer says he's the king and can talk with whomever he wants. That night Lola is in the hallway with the girls when Francis informs Mary that Colon's body has been found. *'Kissed' Lola and the girls are all having a picnic down by the river. The topic of kissing comes up, Kenna say she wants a more experienced man, and Greer informs them she's never had her first kiss. Respectfully no one asks Lola. Sara D'Piro comes down and informs them that Mary's uncle Claude de Guise is waiting for her in her chambers. That night while at dinner Nostradamus is order by King Henry to read Mary and her ladies fortunes. He tells Lola she will love again, but tells Aylee she will never see Scotland again. He leaves and Mary follows him angry. Not long after that do they all witness Mary having a romantic dance with Francis, only to be interrupted by Tomás His dancing style in much more sophisticated. Mary soon leaves, followed by Greer. *'Hearts and Minds' It's morning time and Mary and her ladies are watching a tournament outside between Francis and Tomás of Portugal. However Lola had to miss it, she has been instructed by her Queen to look after Sebastian. He was badly hurt a couple nights before and is recovering with Nostradamus by his side. Not long after she arrives does Bash send his caretaker away in favour of her. She reads to him a book. Soon Bash is asking about her life, and he shows her the drawing he made of an Archangel. They continue talking and Lola tells him of her two dead old brothers. The next day Lola decides to dress up as an Archangel, possible to impress Bash. However she receives the bad news when they realize Tomás is missing, and he might actually have been the one to order the hit that hurt Bash, and not Simon Westbrook. Francis is with them too, and the two brother go off to find him. Back at the The Michaelmas Banquet Lola and the girls are trying to think of a way to stall time so King Henry doesn't have the wrong man beheaded. Kenna somehow convinces him to wait a little longer. The next day in the throne room Mary is with all her ladies when she takes advantage that France will have to renegotiate with Scotland for a marriage between the countries. * Royal Blood Fredrick is in Paris, France and after being caught cheated at cards, has talked his way out of getting his hands smashed by promising to pay off his debt with interest. Not long after, Lola arrives with the money. When Lola pays off his debt, the housemaster informs her of his cheating and tells her that the price for that is much higher. He insinuates that a night with her would clear her brother of what was left over, and any hard feelings. Luckily for Lola Francis' appears and decided to made a wager. Francis pays 4 times the debt for one quarter of the cards. After he looses he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Francis draws and King and wins. Lola and Francis retire to his room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother, but they are all her parents have left. Francis sympathizes with her and hours later they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning they wake up clothed, but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship. By noon they are both down stairs again ready to part ways. However they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to court. * Consummation Francis and Lola had spent the night in a wooden cabin. Francis was already up and dressed, and was coming back to the cabin when Lola was finishing up. Francis’ mind was preoccupied on whether or not his mother was alive or dead. He was scared of what was going to happen, and didn't want to be around for Mary, and his brother's wedding. Mother wanted them to go over there lie again, as she did not want Mary to know they had been together. Francis assured her she would not. Half a day later France it's entered the castle with Lola in front of him as she told their lie. She then requested that Greer and Kenna follow her back to her chambers and help her change out of her clothes. Later that day, King Henry arrived and told everyone how the English Queen was dead. He then demanded that Mary make her choose on which of his sons to marry. The next day while helping Mary get ready for her wedding, she confronted Kenna, asking her where she had been the night before when she went to visit her with hot coco, but a servant said she was with the king. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's said it was very late, and she knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then informed Lola she knew of the Château she had claimed to stay at and that it had burned down the year before. She didn't know exactly what Lola and Francis had been up to, but she could make a pretty good guess. Not long after that Lola walked with Greer, and Kenna down the aisle for Mary and Francis' Wedding. Once it was over they all retreated to the wedding reception and danced together. However, soon it was time for the consummation ceremony. While Francis' and Mary were in the middle of their bedding ceremony, Lola was having a hard time watching, knowing she had just been with Francis the night before. Season 2 In season two, the plague reaches the castle despite Catherine and Mary's attempts to shut it out.jfj Outside the castle, Francis finds Lola and their newly-born son, and they are aided by Francis' cousin, Louis of Condé. Louis offers to send Lola and her baby away on a boat, but Francis refuses, wanting to keep his son close to him. Francis, Louis, Lola and her child arrive safely at the castle. Mary is discomfited by the baby, but gives Francis her blessing to claim the child. In episode 4, a grand christening is held for Francis and Lola's son. Estelle, the woman who helped Lola give birth, goes to Lola for help because she wants to be freed of her new marriage with Narcisse. Believing Narcisse to be abusive, Lola and Mary sneak Estelle out of the castle, but Estelle later jumps off a cliff to her death. Narcisse tells Lola that the stories of abuse were untrue and that he was overprotective of Estelle because she was suicidal, also telling her about two other marriages that both ended in the deaths of his wives. He says that "Love is a rare jewel I have yet to see." In the next episode, Lola is surprised when she's approached by Narcisse, who wishes to pursue her as a sexual partner. Lola is disowned by her family after they learn of her bearing a child by Francis. Resolved to be independent, Lola decides to regain her dowry, but is blocked from doing so until Narcisse offers to help her in return for her spending time with him. They grow closer through flirtation and court games (though it starts with tea and archery), but Lola remains cautious of his reputation. Narcisse demands that Francis sign an edict that will force everyone in France to openly declare their faith. Francis turns to Bash for help, confessing the truth that he killed Henry. Lola is tasked by Francis to plant false evidence inside Narcisse's house that could get Narcisse arrested as a traitor but she claims she was unable to go through with it. In truth, she hid the evidence behind a painting while Narcisse drew a bath, during which he told Lola that Francis killed Henry. "Once Francis learns of our relationship, and asks you to betray my trust, I want you to remember who told you the truth about who they are and what they are capable of." After learning that Narcisse threatened her son when ensuring his control over Francis, Lola reveals to Francis that she did, in fact, plant the evidence on Narcisse, but, after a search of Narcisse's home, it isn't found. Narcisse later confronted Lola, telling her that he found the evidnce shortly after she left and when soldiers didn't immediately arrive, he thought she'd had a change of heart. She angrily tells him that she had, until she learned that he'd threatened her child. "You're just a dangerous man," she says bitterly. In the next episode, Narcisse confides to Lola that he's shocked at the Protestants' desperation and regrets to have brought things this far. In episode 10, Francis has a dozen Protestants publicly hanged, throws Narcisse into the dungeon, and finally confesses to Mary that Narcisse has been blackmailing him over his regicide. Lola and Louis get engaged after both Francis and Mary ask them (both for different reasons). Narcisse mocks Louis' predictability and suggests that Lola go to the hot springs with him. Lola ignores his advances, but when she later sees him kissing Claude, she appears hurt. She tells Kenna that she wants someone predictable and dependable. Kenna says nothing, only nods and appears amused. Lola is then approached by Louis, who asks her if she wants to dance. She beams at him and does so happily. Later, Louis and Mary have a heart-to-heart where Mary acknowledges that she fears losing him, and doesn't want him to pursue a relationship with Lola. Francis still wishes to reconcile with Mary, but renews his friendship with Lola, whom he has been ignoring for Mary's sake. Francis arranges a marriage for his and Lola's son with the Habsburgs, but it's sabotaged when Lola meets them while high on Marie's opiates, insulting the child's appearance. She is taken back to the castle where she sees Narcisse in the hallway and chases after him, asking him if sex with him would be scary or simple. She leans in, giggling, and says that she's ready to find out. She and Narcisse share a deep kiss which is broken off when Lola bites his lip too hard, and he tells her that he thinks she's not in her right mind and that he doesn't want to be with her like this, though she is heartbreakingly tempting. He tells the maid with her to watch over Lola and watches them leave, smiling when Lola tells the maid, "He didn't even offer me a bath. And he always offers a bath!" Lola advises Francis to let Mary go through her healing process with Louis, and Francis listens to her. Later, Lola and Kenna visit Greer's brothel and are surprised by her great success as a madam. Season 3 * Three Queens, Two Tigers Narcisse confronts her about avoiding him, and she tells him that she will never change her mind with her life on the line. Narcisse promises to protect her, but she counters him, asking, "Who will protect me from you?" Narcisse tells her that if she was his, he would protect her with his life and much more. Lola brings up his violent past, and he tells her that he would never hurt her and she knows that. Lola talks to Francis about Narcisse, and he tells her that he doesn't want their son to grow up around a man like Narcisse. "The topic of Narcisse is finished. I forbid your union, and in doing so I am saving you from the biggest mistake of your life." Narcisse later finds Lola bathing in his chambers. She smiles coyly, saying, "You like me in baths" to which he responds, "I do." He asks her if she has changed her mind about his proposition to let him court her. She tries to avoid the topic, instead attempting to seduce him. He tells her that he developed a great fondness for her and genuinely cares for her, stating that, "You do not need to seduce a man who already wants you." Lola wants to have a relationship with Narcisse in secret, but Narcisse turns her down. "I am going to marry you. And I can promise you that it is not a mistake because we are right for each other. You don't see it. But I do. And I am prepared to wait until you see it, too." Mary tells Lola that Francis is dying, and warns her to be wary of Narcisse. Narcisse tricks Lola into believing that Catherine wants to destroy her and that she'll be safer with him by planting a rat in her bath; Lola, thinking Narcisse can protect her, starts an affair with him. "Now that I have what I want, it is time to become the man deserving of it. (Betrothed) While spending time with her son and Francis, Francis reveals that he knows about Lola's and Narcisse's relationship. He admits that he knows he can't control everything once he's dead and that Jon won't even remember him, but asks her to give Jon a good father figure and to not marry Narcisse. Lola promises to consider his wishes, and tells Narcisse at the celebration about Francis's doubts about him. She tells him that as long as Francis has doubts about his character, she won't marry him. Charles accidentally causes his friend, Constance, to overdose on opium, but she is saved with Claude and Narcisse's help. Francis learns of Narcisse's helping Charles and gives his blessing for Narcisse and Lola to wed immediately, and the two get married in this episode. She and Narcisse embrace after their wedding but are approached by Catherine de Medici, who wishes them a "long and healthy life." (Extreme Measures) Queen Elizabeth cut her head off in the episode 18 because she conspired against her, thinking that it was an order from Mary Queen of Scotts, but it was John Knox. Notes * Lola was engaged to Colin MacPhail before his death. Pilot. * Colin and Lola were each other's first kisses. Kissed. * Lola and Colin lost their virginities to each other. Royal Blood. * Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant with Francis' child when she tried to get an abortion.Dirty Laundry. * Married Lord Julien to cover up her pregnancy. No Exit. * Lola and Lord Julien's house is set on fire, and burned to the ground.Long Live The King. * Lola is the mother of King Francis' first son, Baron John Philip The Plague. * Lola was disowned by her family after King Francis publicy recognized their child. Three Queens. * Received her dowery from her marriage with Lord Julien back from Lord NarcisseThree Queens. * Engaged to Louis Condé upon the request of Queen Mary. Banished * Queen Mary and King Francis called off Condé and Lola's engagement, each for different reasons.Banished * Married Lord Narcisse in a quick wedding the same day she was proposed to, in a lavish wedding. Extreme Measures * After being disowned by her family, Lola received a message from her mother, and agrees to be exchanged for her father and brothers in England. Our Undoing Wedlock * Lord Narcisse murdered his scribe to keep his secret from Lola. However they separate soon after she found it out. Our Undoing * Beheaded on order of Queen Elizabeth, after her involvement in the Queen's assassination attempt. Spiders In a Jar Trivia * Lola is revealed to have a mother, father, and three brother, however previously it was revealed Lola and Fredrick were the other surviving member of their family. Royal Blood Our Undoing Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * King Francis never had any children. Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Scottish Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Deceased